


Day 4:Serendipity

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Purgatory, Top Benny Lafitte, mentions of d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The chance occurrence of unfortunate events with a beneficial outcome.





	Day 4:Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE RATING CHANGE.

Another night in Purgatory, the problem of being human in a land full of monsters is Dean had to sleep, they didn't. He was exhausted and falling asleep against a tree.

“Brother you need sleep.” Dean cracked an eye open and glanced at the vampire leaning against the next tree over. 

“I'm good Benny,”

Benny scoffed but remained silent none the less. Dean felt his head begin to bob but tried to fight it.

A chuckle made him open his eyes again. “Sugar come here.”

Dean grumbled, “Not your sugar and I'm good where I'm at.”

Benny chuckled again but moved closer to Dean leaning against the same tree, “Just sleep, I'll keep watch, you know I always do.”

Dean rolled his eyes but felt them closing against his will. “OK, fine. But wake me up in a few hours.”

He leaned further against the tree crossing his arms over his chest.

~

When Dean woke he was not in the position he remembered falling asleep, in fact, this was the exact opposite. His eyes snapped open, the first thing he realized was he was laying with his head on something soft. The Second thing he realized was someone was playing with his hair. 

“Do you always play with your food?” Dean groaned out as he stretched. He didn't move off Benny's lap because as much as he hated to admit it he was comfortable and he secretly loved having his hair played with. 

“Well, only the ones I plan to take my time with,” Benny replied as he ran his other hand down Deans chest.

Dean shivered, licking his suddenly dry lips. “Time is something I doubt we have.” He finally looked up towards Benny “But I think we can make a little.” 

Benny tugged at Dean's shirt, taking the hint Dean sat up and pulled himself so he was properly on Benny's lap one leg on either side of the other man's. 

“You know what you're asking for?” Benny looked deep into deans eyes trying to make him understand the gravity of the situation. 

Dean smirked. “Yeah.” he reached down and cupped Benny through his pants making the other man groan. “I'm asking for this to be inside me. Its been a while for me and I know its been even longer for you.” Benny nodded and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

“As much as I would like to take my time and enjoy you that will have to wait till we are out of here.”

Dean nodded and began pulling at Benny's pants, moving them enough so he could free the sizable erection. Benny leaned his head against the tree and groaned as Dean began to stroke him. 

“Sugar its been 50 years, so if you don't want this to end before it even begins you need to stop that.”

Dean smirked but released the length, all the same, he worked his own pants lose then stood to remove them off one foot. Turning around he got back over Benny's lap this time facing Benny's feet. He pushed 2 fingers into his mouth and grimaced at the taste of dirt, moving past that he made sure they were nearly dripping with saliva. Leaning forward onto his opposite hand he bowed his back reaching back to his own hole.

“You watching Benny?”

“Hunny, I couldn't look away if I tried.” Benny placed his hands on Deans hips rubbing in small circles as Dean breached himself with one finger, in and out it went till he felt he could ass the second, as it slid in he let out a soft moan. Benny's hands tightened on his hips before one hand left, shortly later Benny pulled Dean's fingers out of himself replacing them with his own. Dean let out a needy moan as Benny stretched him open.

“You ready for me sugar?” 

“Yes”

Benny swatted his ass and grinned “Yes what?”

Dean felt himself blush “Ye-yes...Sir?”

Benny grinned pulling his fingers out with a whine from Dean. Benny spits into his hand and slicked himself as well as he could. 

“This is going to sting a bit.” He pulled Dean back till his back was pressed to the vampire's chest. “You ready?”

Dean nodded and let out the most sinful noise as he sunk down the other man's erection.

Benny joined him once Dean was seated on his lap he rested for a bit. “You're so tight mon cher, You're gripping me in all the right places.” He gripped Dean's hips harder moving him back and forth slightly. Dean placed his hands over Benny's and rose slightly off his lap before dropping back down with a moan. Benny got the point and began raising him off his lap before dropping him back down. As the slow hard rhythm began to pick up Benny thrust up into Dean making him scream out.

“Yeah sugar, scream my name, let all these monsters hear who you belong too. Let them hear how big of a slut Dean Winchester is.”

Dean moaned but bit his lip cutting it off.

“No no, none of that sugar.” Benny pushed up a particularly powerful thrust. “Say my name”

“Benny.” dean moaned out softly

Benny grinned and picked up the pace 

“Louder sugar.” He moved his hips in a well-aimed thrust and Dean tightened. “Ah found it” Benny began aiming for that spot over and over

“Benny! Yes! Right there.”

“Whose slut are you,” Benny growled

“Yours!”

“Say it, Dean! Let everyone know”

“Benny! Yes! I'm yours, I'm your slut.” 

Benny grinned and started stroking Deans cock in time with his thrusts.

“I knew you were in there mon cher, you just needed a little help coming out”

Dean just moaned loudly, it was getting to be too much “God! Benny! So close, please more.”

Benny leaned up pulling Dean down once more getting as deep as he could before extending his fangs and biting into his neck. Dean came with a strangled cry spilling himself over Benny's hand. A few short thrusts later Benny came deep inside Dean chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled his mouth off the other man's neck slowly and licked up the droplets of blood that were coming to the surface. He gave a compulsory thrust as the blood his tongue then stilled. He licked at the wounds till the blood stopped then rested his forehead on Dean's back. Dean for his part was trying to remember how to function. Dean knew they had to get moving but he relaxed into Benny anyway, the vampire pulled his arms around him and hummed. They could move in a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I went a bit over 1k words but i hope you'll forgive me.  
> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
